For many content providers, an increasingly wide array of devices have become significant drivers of an increase in traffic for the consumption of content. Often, if content is optimized for a particular device, there are corresponding increases in user engagement with the optimized content. For example, if a web site is designed to be easily navigated by a user operating a mobile device, a potential customer may become an actual customer if the desired content is easily found. Similar positive results may be achieved with other devices, such as tablets, wide screen formats, devices with specific screen aspect ratios, or any other device that renders content in a format that may be different from the default format for provided content. In this vein, a valuable tool for content developers and/or marketers is analytics information to provide insight into how a user interacts with provided content, in order to improve the user experience of consumers of the provided content.